1. Field of the Invention
The preferred embodiments of the present invention relate, inter alia, to a motorcycle equipped with a muffler cover, and a muffler structure having a muffler cover for covering a muffler disposed on a side of a rear wheel of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventors' knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
In motorcycles, a muffler is generally disposed on a side of a rear wheel for, e.g., reducing exhaust sound. In some motorcycles, a side surface of the muffler is partially covered by a muffler cover of an arc-shape in cross section. Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-105959 discloses a motorcycle. In this motorcycle, the central axis of the muffler cover is offset to the outside of the central axis of the muffler in the vehicle width direction with a clearance between the muffler cover and the muffler. A rear cover for covering the muffler from the rear side is integrally formed with the muffler cover so that the muffler cover and the muffler can have a unitary external appearance when the entire muffler is viewed either from the rear side or obliquely from the rear side of the motorcycle.
However, there is a problem with the conventional structure of the aforementioned muffler cover that the muffler cover and the rear cover are integrally formed and thus heat of the muffler is not smoothly released to the outside of the muffler cover.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g., disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.